de Fleur
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Luhan bagaikan lembaran kertas putih dan selalu merekah seperti bunga di musim semi. HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **de Fleur** **"**

 **Main Cast** **s** **: Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **Fluff,** **Romance**

 **Rate :** **T +**

 **Length:** **Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Month Event** **2018**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya semua makhluk hidup di dunia membutuhkan udara baru untuk menikmati hidup mereka. Untuk menikmati kebebasan yang tak akan mereka sesali pada kemudian hari. Tentang kebebasan, di dunia ini banyak sekali manusia yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat kebebasan mereka, bahkan mereka tak segan untuk mengorbankan hal berharga dalam hidup untuk sebuah kebebasan yang mereka inginkan. Banyak dari mereka yang akhirnya berhasil mencapai kebebasan, tapi ada pula yang hingga sampai saat ini belum pernah sekalipun mencicipi hasil kerja keras mereka.

Mereka yang hidup pada tempat terisolasi dari dunia, hingga membutuhkan perjuangan yang lebih untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah keberapa kalinya nafas itu terdengar berhembus pelan, berada pada sudut perpustakaan dengan sinar lampu yang temaram. Mengenakan gaun tidurnya, berwarna putih bersih –seperti tak pernah ternoda sekalipun- ia sengaja duduk disana, dalam diam, di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, diantara rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Sepertinya gaun tidur berwarna putih itu cukup panjang, karena mampu mengusir rasa dingin pada tengah malam seperti ini. Lembaran demi lembaran mulai bergerak satu persatu, menandakan sang pemilik telah selesai membaca semua kalimat yang tertulis rapi disana. Sebenarnya, membaca buku pada tengah malam adalah kebiasaan yang ia punya ketika tak bisa menggapai sebuah mimpi pada tidurnya, tidak, ia hanya tak ingin mimpi buruk itu datang padanya.

Cantik, itulah hal pertama yang terlihat dari dirinya, manik matanya berwarna coklat, wajah kecil dengan bibir merah merona, rambut hitam panjangnya dan kulit putihnya bagaikan butiran salju, membuatnya indah bak Dewi _Aphrodite_ dalam sejarah Yunani. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus diketahui, sorot matanya terlihat lemah dengan memancarkan binar sendu.

Secantik parasnya, gadis itu memiliki nama Luhan, terdengar indah bukan ? keturunan Korea-China yang sekarang di asingkan di Inggris, tidak bukan sekarang, melainkan sejak dirinya berumur lima tahun. Jika dihitung, ia sudah hidup selama tujuh belas tahun dalam sebuah bangunan yang biasa orang menyebutnya _rumah._ Bangunan besar dengan gaya minimalis yang hanya di huni oleh dirinya bersama beberapa pelayan.

 _Bagaimana ? Bagaikan seekor merpati yang hidup dalam sangkar bukan ? dan nyatanya, merpati itu ingin terbang bebas ke angkasa, menikmati kebebasan yang ia impikan sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya._

Sudah sampai halaman terakhir, Luhan selesai membaca, ia menutup bukunya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada rak buku di balik punggung kecilnya, dipikirannya terlalu banyak hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan tapi _tak bisa_ ia lakukan, rumit, begitulah kehidupannya. Tentang sejarah keluarganya, entahlah, mungkin saja kelam, pekat, seperti tinta hitam yang selalu siap sedia di atas meja belajarnya ketika ia ingin menulis surat. Luhan terkekeh pelan ketika tinta dengan botol berwarna emas itu terlintas didalam pikirannya, benar-benar tak mengerti apa gunanya benda itu, untuk apa ia menulis surat jika pada kenyataannya tak ada seorangpun yang akan menerima suratnya. Sayang sekali.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya. Setelah Ibunya meninggal, yang Luhan mengerti, ia di pindahkan ke Inggris ketika baru saja menginjak umur lima tahun dengan alasan pendidikan yang jauh lebih baik dari negara asalnya. Tapi, ketika ia beranjak pada umur lima belas tahun, Luhan sadar, ia telah diasingkan oleh seorang Pria yang ia sebut _Ayah_. Pada saat itu ia berpikir, untuk apa jauh-jauh bersekolah ke Inggris jika akhirnya menggunakan sistem _homeschooling_ ? Untuk apa ia jauh-jauh dipindahkan ke Inggris jika membuka pintu utama untuk menikmati senja saja tak boleh ? Aturan itu masih berlaku hingga pada umurnya yang ke dua puluh dua, hingga detik ini sekalipun.

 _Luhan telah di asingkan dari dunia luar, ia diisolasi bagaikan virus mematikan._

"Nona disini ?" Ada suara lembut ketika pintu perpustakaan dibuka, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat pada tempat Luhan berada, Luhan tahu, Itu Bibi Jung, wanita yang menemani hidupnya semenjak pertama kali ia datang.

"Nona tidak tidur ?" Bibi Jung menemukannya, sekarang berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih duduk dilantai. Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Bibi Jung dalam diam, tanpa memberikan sebuah respon berarti. Tak ada apa-apa, tak ada yang perlu dijawab. Luhan memang seperti ini dan akan selalu seperti ini, hanya berbicara seperlunya atau bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Bukankah ia di isolasi ? jadi untuk apa berbicara dengan orang lain ? dan Bibi Jung mampu mengerti apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Sudah pagi Nona, sebaiknya Anda bersiap, Anda akan segera _pulang_." Kata pulang, mampu menarik Luhan dalam sebuah rasa penasaran. Pulang ? Kemana ? Luhan tahu ia tak memiliki tujuan bahkan dalam hidupnya sekalipun.

Bibi Jung tersenyum ketika mendapati sorot mata gadis cantik di depannya dipenuhi dengan sebuah rasa penasaran. Kemudian wanita itu melanjutkan,

"Anda akan _pulang_ , kembali ke Korea."

Bibi Jung membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, kemudian membenahi gaun tidur putih yang Luhan kenakan dan merapikan helaian rambut hitam panjang itu.

"Cantik sekali." Selalu kalimat itu yang diucapkan Bibi Jung ketika sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan, ketika membelai wajah cantik Luhan dengan lembut. Ada rasa hangat disana seperti belaian seorang Ibu, dalam diam Luhan membalas jika ia menyukai sentuhan itu.

Bibi Jung menyayangi Luhan sama seperti ia menyayangi anak-anaknya, tak ada sebuah perasaan pilih kasih dan memberi kasih sayangnya kepada Luhan sama seperti yang anak-anaknya dapatkan. Dulu, ketika gadis itu pertama kali datang, Luhan tak seperti sekarang, Gadis itu tumbuh baik dengan pesona yang luar biasa. Sorot matanya selalu berbinar seperti bintang-bintang dilangit malam dan sinarnya selalu membawa perasaan bahagia kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Luhan kecil senang sekali tersenyum, berlarian di lorong-lorong rumah, menyanyi setiap hari dan selalu menceritakan harinya ketika beranjak tidur.

Bibi Jung merindukan Luhan kecil, merindukan Luhan seperti dulu. Luhan yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Tapi, sepertinya semua terlambat. Luhan kecil yang ceria telah pergi, tergantikan oleh Luhan yang selalu terdiam sepanjang hari dengan tatapan kosong kearah luar jendela kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang gadis dengan paras cantik itu tampak seperti bunga di musim gugur, berjatuhan, tanpa tangkai, tanpa ada yang mempedulikannya. Begitulah, Luhan yang indah tanpa tujuan._

Tangkai itu bagaikan rumah untuknya, tapi ketika kata _pulang_ didengar oleh telinganya, ia tak tahu harus pulang kemana, karena baginya _rumah besar_ yang ia tinggali bertahun-tahun juga bukanlah sebuah _rumah_ dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Kemudian, Korea. Apakah masih bisa negara asal Ibunya ia sebut _rumah_ ? setelah bertahun-tahun ia pergi dan tak kembali lagi ? Apakah negara itu masih mengenalnya seperti belasan tahun yang lalu ?

Luhan tahu, sekeras apapun ia menolak semua ini, hasilnya akan tetap sama, ia akan tetap kembali ke Korea, tanpa tahu apa tujuannya disana. Sekarang hanya ada dua pilihan untuknya; _diisolasi kembali atau dibiarkan terlantar_. Jika dapat memilih, Luhan pasti akan memilih opsi kedua, setidaknya dibiarkan terlantar terdengar bagus untuknya.

 _Seperti seekor merpati yang akan terbang bebas ke angkasa._

Tapi ketika mobil yang menjemputnya dari bandara berbelok pada sebuah bangunan yang memiliki gerbang tinggi, Luhan harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Gerbang tinggi itu sama dengan kata _diisolasi_ untuknya.

"Selamat datang Nona, Selamat kembali ke _rumah_." Luhan diam, tak bergeming ketika ada seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya. Ia tetap berdiri disamping mobil dan mengamati bagaimana bangunan itu nampak sama besarnya seperti _penjaranya_ di Inggris. Tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada pula yang bisa Luhan ingat di tempat ini, dan disini juga tidak ada kenangan masa kecilnya. Luhan melupakan semua ingatan kecilnya, sebelum Inggris menjadi _perasingannya_.

"Seo Min. Jika Nona membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja Saya, karena mulai hari ini Saya yang akan mengurus semua keperluan yang Nona butuhkan." Luhan mengamati pelayan wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Biar Luhan tebak, umur wanita itu pasti mempunyai selisih tak begitu jauh dengannya, karena wanitu itu tampak terlihat sangat muda jika dibandingkan dengan tugasnya sebagai Kepala Pelayan –Kepala Pelayan dalam Keluarga Luhan rata-rata adalah wanita paruhbaya.

"Mari Saya antar kedalam." Seo Min mempersilahkan, ia tak perlu terkejut dengan sikap Luhan yang selalu diam, Bibi Jung sudah _mewanti-wanti_ dan mengajarkan sopan santun untuknya, agar tetap bisa menjaga perasaan Luhan. Takut, jika Nona mudanya terganggu.

Seo Min tak pernah tahu jika ia akan bertemu langsung dengan gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu, ia hanya melihatnya sekilas di beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang pada seluruh penjuru rumah. Itupun hanya foto seorang Luhan kecil, yang ternyata ketika tumbuh dewasa jauh terlihat lebih merekah, sangat cantik.

Sejujurnya, Seo Min sempat membeku ketika melihat seorang gadis yang yang ditunggunya itu turun dari mobil. Luhan seperti butiran permata, ia berkilau dengan pesonanya, setiap langkah gadis itu menciptakan ketukan-ketukan irama, terlihat begitu anggun. Hanya saja, Seo Min merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan secara langsung.

 _Benar kata Bibi Jung, Luhan bagaikan embun di pagi hari yang menetes dari ujung daun, dingin dan juga mudah hancur._

Luhan mengikuti langkah Seo Min yang terhenti di ruang tengah. Mengikuti arahan wanita itu untuk duduk pada salah satu sofa panjang. Luhan membawa pandangannya pada sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping sofa. Luhan menatap satu persatu semua bingkai-bingkai kecil itu. Potretnya, belasan tahun yang lalu dengan senyum secerah matahari, yang bahkan kini Luhan merindukan senyumannya.

"Anda pasti terkejut karena Tuan Besar tiba-tiba saja menginginkan Anda untuk kembali." Suara Seo Min menginterupsinya, membuatnya memandang wanita yang kini duduk pada sofa di seberangnya.

"Tuan Besar meminta Anda untuk berkuliah, bukan lagi dengan _sistem homeschooling_ , tapi Anda akan dimasukkan pada Universitas terbaik di Korea. Anda akan membaur dengan orang lain." Seo Min tak punya alasan untuk mengulur pembicaraannya, ia ingin Luhan cepat mengerti dengan tujuannya kembali ke Korea. Seo Min melihat gadis itu tak memberikan reaksi apapun ketika menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini, karena gadis itu tak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya.

"Sesuai perintah dari Tuan Besar, mulai hari ini Nona sendiri lah yang _memilih_ jalan hidup Nona."

Luhan terkejut, matanya mengerjap pelan, mencerna kalimat yang baru saja di katakan Seo Min. Memastikan jika dirinya sedang tidak salah dengar. Tuan Besar yang disebut-sebut Seo Min adalah Pria Tua yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Ayah_ , dan kini Pria itu akan membiarkannya terbang tinggi. Apa yang terjadi ? Bukankah skenario yang benar adalah dirinya yang kembali diisolasi ?

"Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun Nona yang ke dua puluh dua. Setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi pengawalan ketat, mungkin hanya Saya dan beberapa pelayan yang menyiapkan kebutuhan keseharian Nona, Nona bisa pergi kemana saja. Sesuka hati." Seo Min tersenyum pada Luhan seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

 _Hadiah ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh dua_.

Baiklah, anggap saja _Ayahnya_ itu memberikan sebuah _hadiah_ yang dinamakan _kebebasan_ untuknya. Jika suatu hari nanti ia akan dikurung dalam sangkar kembali, anggap saja Luhan belum beruntung. Sesederhana itu _kan_ pikirannya, karena Luhan tak mau semua akan bertambah rumit nantinya.

"Masukan aku pada jurusan Sastra." Lembut, lirih, seperti angin pada musim semi. Seperti itulah suara Luhan. Seo Min terkejut ketika mendengarnya, tak menyangka jika Luhan akan berbicara dengannya untuk pertama kali.

"Baiklah, akan Saya urus berkas-berkasnya hari ini. Kemungkinan Anda bisa memulai perkuliahan minggu depan. Untuk hari ini, silahkan beristirahat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang tinggi ? Menyenangkan, kau bisa melihat seluruh dunia dari atas bersama langit. Melewati gumpalan awan putih yang nampak seperti permen kapas._

 _Tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang tinggi ? Menyenangkan, kau bisa menghirup udara segar sebanyak yang paru-parumu butuhkan._

 _Tapi, hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau terjatuh, karena rasanya sungguh menyakitkan._

Hari pertama dengan sinar matahari yang melampaui batas panas musim semi, terlalu panas untuk sinar musim semi. Luhan memasuki kawasan Universitasnya, begitu banyak orang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda. Luhan sudah membaca beberapa buku tentang; _Bagaimana cara bersosialisasi dengan orang asing_. Intinya, ia tak boleh gugup dan harus bisa melawan rasa takutnya, manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang membantu satu sama lain –itulah kalimat yang ia baca semalaman.

Ini bukan hari pertama memasuki taman bermain yang harus ditemani oleh Bibi Jung sepanjang hari, Bibi Jung tak ada disini dan ini adalah sebuah Universitas, bukan gedung bertingkat dua dengan taman bermain didepannya. Miris, hanya itulah yang bisa diingat Luhan tentang masa sekolahnya.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti, Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu disampingnya. Hari ini Luhan memang sengaja meminta bantuan Paman Kang –Sopir pribadi- untuk mengantarnya, karena Luhan belum mengenal Korea dengan baik, ia terlalu kecil ketika meninggalkan negara ini.

Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu turun dan melangkah pelan menuju sebuah bangunan bertingkat, agendanya pertama adalah mencari _Lobby_ kampus untuk bertanya dimana kelasnya berada. Tapi nampaknya sedikit sulit karena terlalu banyak orang dan Luhan belum terbiasa dengan semua ini, Luhan belum terbiasa dengan keramaian dan pandangan semua orang yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, ditambah dengan beberapa mahasiswa laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Luhan gugup setengah mati.

"Kau bukan orang Korea ya ?" Luhan berhenti ketika ada seorang gadis cantik yang menghampirinya dan berkata demikian kepadanya, sedikit aneh pertanyaannya, ataukah memang begini cara bicara orang-orang ?

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, cantik sekali.

"Luhan." Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan mengucapkan namanya kepada orang asing, ada rasa percaya diri yang muncul begitu saja. Luhan menyadari, mungkin setelah ini dirinya dan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu akan berteman baik.

"Luhan ? Kau orang China ?" Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan kepada Baekhyun dan mendapat sebuah wajah terkejut yang tak terlalu terlihat, tapi Luhan dapat menangkap itu.

"Woah..pantas saja kau nampak berbeda. Mau kemana ? Aku bisa mengantarmu." Semalam Luhan membaca, ada beberapa orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Contoh nyata disini adalah Baekhyun, gadis itu nampak ceria dengan sikapnya yang banyak bicara, Baekhyun dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Sepertinya Luhan harus belajar banyak dari Baekhyun.

" _Lobby_ , kau bisa mengantarku kesana ?" Poin kedua, Luhan meminta bantuan kepada orang asing, ia tak merasa ragu karena Baekhyun nampak baik sekali ketika menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu, bahkan gadis itu menawarkan bantuan kepadanya.

"Untuk apa ? Kau mau mengurus administrasi atau melihat jadwal kelas ?" Luhan mengerti sekarang jika Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi anehnya Luhan tak terganggu sama sekali, ia menyukainya karena gaya bicara Baekhyun yang lucu.

"Melihat jadwal kelas." Sudah tiga kali Luhan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun, ini awal yang baik ketika memasuki sebuah babak kehidupan yang baru.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau di jurusan apa ?" Jadi rasanya seperti ini ketika mempunyai seorang teman ? menyenangkan ya, ketika bisa berbincang sembari menuju sebuah tempat. Rasanya tak sepi lagi.

"Sastra. Dan kau ?" Selanjutnya, Luhan sedikit-demi sedikit mampu mengimbangi semua interaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun. Pertanda bagus untuknya.

"Woah.. jangan-jangan kau mahasiswa baru yang sedang dibicarakan itu ?" Luhan tak tahu apa maksud Baekhyun, Apakah benar dirinya yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang ? tapi untuk apa ?

"Sebenarnya, kelas sudah dimulai dua bulan yang lalu tepat ketika tahun akademik baru dimulai. Tapi seminggu yang lalu kelas dihebohkan dengan kabar adanya tambahan mahasiswa baru. Apa kau pindahan dari Inggris itu ?" Tiba-tiba langkah mereka kembali terhenti dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan raut penasaran yang ketara. Baiklah Luhan bisa memahami, karena pada jaman sekarang sekali _klik_ , segala informasi bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, seperti itulah.

"Ya begitulah.."Lirih, Luhan masih tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang tentangnya. Hal baik ? Atau mungkin malah sebaliknya ?

"Kita satu jurusan Luhan, tak usah pergi ke _lobby_ , karena kau bisa ikut aku." Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan tanpa ragu, membawa langkah gadis itu pergi bersamanya.

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu, baru kali ini pula Luhan mengikuti langkah seseorang tanpa ragu. Baekhyun, gadis cantik itu membuat Luhan tak takut dengan orang-orang asing yang berada disekitarnya.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun menghentikan langkah ketika Luhan memanggilnya. Ia berbalik, mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah sorot yang tak bisa Baekhyun artikan.

"Mohon bantuannya.." Dulu, Luhan pernah diajarkan bagaimana caranya meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang baru saja dikenal, ia harus memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya, merendahkan hatinya dan berkata dengan sepenuh hati. Itulah tata caranya, dan Luhan baru saja melakukannya, untuk pertama kali.

"Hei Luhan, biasa saja jangan seperti itu. Kita sudah berteman, dan aku akan membantumu." Baekhyun terkekeh ketika melihat cara Luhan yang nampak kuno sekali, bukannya gadis itu datang dari Inggris ? dari London ? tapi kenapa lucu sekali. Seolah-olah dibesarkan pada keluarga yang masih memiliki adat istiadat yang telah ketinggalan jaman.

Teman, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berteman. Luhan tersenyum ketika hari pertama ia terbang, ia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang dengan senang hati akan membantunya. Luhan akan berjanji tidak akan bergantung pada Baekhyun, ia akan meminta tolong pada gadis itu ketika ia benar-benar tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik, Luhan tak ingin merepotkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, baru kali ini kembali ke Korea ?" Baekhyun mengingit sendok es krimnya sembari menatap Luhan, gadis itu bertanya lagi ketika Luhan baru saja menjawab tentang pertanyaannya; _berapa lama ia tinggal di Inggris._

Dan Luhan mengangguk, melanjutkan menikmati es krim yang berada didepannya, mereka ada dikantin sekarang, karena ternyata untuk jadwal kelas hari ini tiba-tiba dikosongkan dengan alasan sang pengajar yang tidak bisa hadir.

"Chanyeol !" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak, seperti menyapa seseorang dengan _gesture_ melambaikan tangan ke udara.

"Kau disini ?" Luhan sedikit menegang karena mendengar suara seorang lelaki. Terlalu dekat, dan Luhan tak terbiasa. Sepertinya lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Duduklah.." Baekhyun bergeser dari tempat duduknya dan memberikannya pada seorang lelaki tinggi dengan telinga seperti Peri. Luhan merasa tertarik dengan telinga itu karena nampak seperti para Peri yang selalu diceritakan dalam buku dongengnya.

"Oh hai.." Luhan terdiam ketika Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyapanya. Ia tak boleh kembali dingin hanya karena lelaki itu adalah orang asing, Baekhyun mengenalnya, yang otomatis lelaki ini masih dalam penilaian Luhan adalah; _lelaki baik-baik._

"Chanyeol, ini Luhan dan Luhan ini Chanyeol, Mahasiswa dari Jurusan Teknik." Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol, berbeda jurusan ternyata. Ngomong-ngomong banyak sekali teman Baekhyun hingga berbeda jurusan-pun gadis itu bisa mengenalnya dengan mudah.

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum sembari memperjelas hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, dan yang diaku kekasih itu hanya diam tersenyum tanpa memberikan reaksi berlebihan.

Luhan mulai mengerti sekarang, jika kehidupan mahasiswa tidak melulu tentang belajar, ada kalanya mereka harus menikmati masa muda. Dengan berkencan seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun misalnya.

"Darimana ?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang merebut es krim miliknya. Luhan hanya diam mengamati tingkah laku mereka berdua, jadi seperti itu sepasang mahasiswa yang sedang berkencan ?

"Mencari Sehun.." Chanyeol hanya fokus pada es krim milik Baekhyun yang kini telah berpindah tempat –berada didepannya.

"Sehun ? itu Sehun. Sehun!" Baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya dan kembali berteriak ketika tatapannya mendapati seseorang yang sepertinya sedang dicari Chanyeol.

Karena hanya ada empat kursi yang tersedia, kini giliran Luhan yang bergeser ketika kembali merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau kemana ?" Chanyeol menatap Lelaki yang sepertinya mempunyai tinggi yang sama denganya.

"Aku mencarimu." Lelaki yang ditanya itu duduk pada kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Luhan. Luhan masih berdiam di posisinya dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Sungguh, duduk dengan beberapa lelaki dalam satu meja seperti ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika berhadapan dengan para lelaki.

"Jangan takut begitu, Sehun tak akan memakanmu." Baekhyun tekekeh ketika menyadari reaksi Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Tadi ketika Chanyeol datang, Luhan masih bisa bersikap biasa saja, tapi berubah aneh ketika Sehun datang, dan Baekhyun mendapati Luhan yang terdiam bagaikan patung, seolah-olah tak ingin melihat Sehun.

Merasa namanya disebut, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai hitam panjang yang terdiam,bahkan sendok es krim ditangannya hanya digenggam dengan erat. Sehun mengernyit ketika mendapati gadis itu tak bereaksi apapun kepadanya, biasanya gadis-gadis akan memekik, berteriak heboh, atau langsung bergelanyut manja di lengannya ketika Sehun mendekat, tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak berlaku pada gadis disampingnya ini.

"Sehun dia Luhan, dan Luhan dia Sehun. Mahasiswa Teknik, satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol." Karena Baekhyun menyebut nama Luhan untuk dikenalkan pada Sehun, mau tak mau Luhan harus menatap lelaki disampingnya itu.

Ada perasaan aneh yang hadir dalam hati Sehun ketika melihat gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan dengan manik coklatnya yang berbinar dan Sehun dengan manik hitam tajamnya. Sehun tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, sebuah perasaan hangat menghampiri hatinya. Perasaan hangat itu semakin jelas ketika ada senyuman lembut dari wajah gadis itu.

 _Cantik, cantik sekali seperti kelopak Bunga yang tak tersentuh._

"Hai, aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Luhan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Sedetik, Sehun hanya terdiam, masih pada tempatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

 _Astaga, jangan tersenyum seperti itu apakah kau seorang malaikat ? kenapa begitu sempurna ?_

Luhan sedikit bergetar, jujur saja, gadis itu takut dengan tatapan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Sehun." Singkat, tanpa ada senyuman, tapi tangan dengan jemari kokoh itu membalas uluran Luhan.

 _Terasa hangat sekali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang waktu terasa tidak adil, disaat orang-orang membencinya setengah mati, ia berjalan sangat lambat._

 _Tapi, disaat orang-orang menyukainya, ia akan berjalan seperti angin, sangat cepat dengan membawa semua kenangan yang telah ia berikan._

 _Karenanya, banyak orang yang berharap sang waktu berhenti sebentar. Untuk apa ? agar mereka bisa menikmati suasana manis dengan orang tersayang sedikit lebih lama, sebelum sang waktu itu datang untuk merubah segalanya._

Memasuki bulan ke tiga, dan Luhan masih berada di Korea, hingga detik ini gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Entahlah, apakah saat ini bisa dikatakan jika waktu berjalan cepat ? atau malah sebaliknya ?

 _Bulan ke tiga dan semuanya telah berubah secara perlahan._

Luhan selalu berterimakasih kepada kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Ketika ia kembali ke Korea dengan segala pikiran buruk, tetapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya. Ia menjalani kehidupan dua puluh dua tahunnya bagaikan _gadis normal_. Tak ada larangan, semua kebutuhan yang terpenuhi dan Pria itu – _Ayahnya-_ menelfonnya secara rutin sebanyak dua kali dalam seminggu untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya.

Apakah sekarang Pria itu mencoba menjadi sosok _Ayah_ yang baik untuknya ? Entahlah, biarkan semuanya mengalir pada arus yang sesungguhnya.

Luhan sangat menikmati kehidupan perkuliahan, dan juga hubungan pertemanannya bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan tentu saja Sehun. Lelaki yang masih ditakutinya hingga saat ini, karena tatapan tajamnya yang nampak mengintimidasi –untuknya.

Oh Sehun. Itu nama lengkapnya dengan tambahan marga Oh di depannya. Tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Luhan memikirkan lelaki itu. Hanya terasa aneh, ketika Sehun seperti hantu. Tidak, bukan karena tubuhnya yang tembus pandang, tapi karena lelaki itu yang sering Luhan temukan berada disekitarnya.

 _Seperti sekarang._

Sudah satu jam lebih Luhan berada di sini. Duduk pada salah satu bangku yang terletak pada sudut perpustakaan. Mulai sekarang, sudut ini akan menjadi tempat favoritnya. Karena selain tidak ada orang yang memakainya, alasan lain adalah; _karena sudut ini tersembunyi, sulit untuk ditemukan._

 _Tapi terkecuali untuk lelaki itu, Oh Sehun dapat menemukannya._

"Ada apa ?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca. Menatap Sehun yang kini duduk pada bangku diseberangnya. Lelaki itu terdiam, masih mengamati Luhan dengan manik hitamnya.

"Sehun.. Ada apa ?" Sialan, Sehun menyukai bagaimana Luhan memanggil namanya. Terdengar halus bagaikan kapas yang berterbangan karena hembusan angin.

"Baekhyun mencarimu." Suara berat itu terdengar dengan jelas, Luhan menutup buku yang belum selesai ia baca, gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Hingga suara Sehun terdengar lagi-

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun mencariku ? Mari kita temui dia."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak, Luhan." Luhan terdiam karena balasan Sehun, ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan lelaki itu. katanya tadi Baekhyun mencarinya, tapi mengapa sekarang Sehun melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun ?

"Kau belum selesai membaca bukunya, bacalah sampai selesai dan setelah itu kita menemui Baekhyun." Kini Luhan mengerti mengapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu.

"Tapi, nanti Baekhyun menunggu-"

"Biarkan dia menunggu, kau belum selesai dengan urusanmu." Sehun menyela, lelaki sengaja memotong kalimat Luhan.

"Duduklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan memenuhi permintaan Sehun, ia kembali pada tempat duduknya dan membuka bukunya, meneruskan halaman yang sempat tertunda.

Seumur hidupnya baru pertama kali Luhan ditemani seseorang untuk membaca. Dulu Bibi Jung hanya memberinya camilan dan meninggalkan Luhan kembali bersama cerita yang ada pada buku-bukunya. Dan sekarang, Sehun memilih menemaninya dalam diam.

Beberapa bulan ini, Sehun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sadar, ada yang telah berubah padanya. Pada akhirnya, Sehun mengerti jika Luhan- _lah_ satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya berubah.

Sehun akan merasa aneh jika tidak melihat Luhan sehari, terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Sehun akan merasa aneh ketika banyak gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya, biasanya ia akan _biasa saja_ , atau malah senang karena banyak _mainan_ yang berada disekitarnya.

Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun merasa bersalah ketika membawa seorang gadis untuk menjadi pelampiasannya malam itu. Dirinya malah teringat Luhan dengan senyuman indah yang selalu gadis itu berikan kepadanya disaat mereka bertemu.

Sebagian diri Sehun mungkin telah berubah karena Luhan, predikat _player_ yang disandangnya sudah ia anggurkan beberapa minggu terakhir.

Sehun mengerti sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Luhan adalah gadis baik-baik. Luhan berbeda, gadis itu tak memekik kegirangan ketika bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu akan diam ketika Sehun menyela kalimatnya. Karena hal sederhana itulah, Sehun dengan senang hati selalu memenuhi panggilan Baekhyun untuk bertemu, bukan apa-apa tapi karena Luhan yang akan selalu bersama Baekhyun, dan Sehun sangat senang ketika menemukan gadis itu berada disekitarnya.

Kini, Sehun sadar bahwa dirinya bukan hanya sekedar ingin melihat Luhan, ia ingin selalu berada disamping Luhan ketika gadis itu membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita.

 _Baginya, Luhan seperti selembar kertas putih tanpa noda tinta diatasnya, dan Sehun yang akan menjadi tinta itu. Mengisi lembaran putih itu dengan berbagai cerita yang akan ia lukis. Membawa Luhan hanyut kepada cerita-cerita yang dimana mereka menjadi tokoh utamanya._

"Luhan, kau suka bunga ?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, menatap Sehun dengan raut tak mengerti yang dapat ditangkap oleh lelaki didepannya.

"Bunga, kau suka bunga tidak ?"

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun, mengapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang bunga ? Ada apa dengannya ? Apa Sehun baru saja terbentur sesuatu ketika Luhan sedang tenggelam pada ceritanya ?

"Bunga..Aku suka." Sehun menahan senyumnya ketika wajah cantik itu nampak menggemaskan untuknya. Mulai sekarang, Sehun harus lebih banyak tahu tentang Luhan. Sepertinya, topik pembicaraan yang dimulainya tidak terlalu buruk.

 _Bunga, Sehun hanya ingin memiliki Luhan sebagai bunganya._

"Kau suka bunga apa ?" Sehun melipat kedua lengannya diatas meja, memajukan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba membuat Luhan sepenuhnya fokus kepadanya.

 _Hanya kepadanya, tidak ada yang lain._

"Aku menyukai banyak bunga, tapi aku sangat menyukai jenis _Gypsophila_." Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang nampak berpikir keras, menunjukkan raut tak mengerti tentang jenis bunga yang baru saja ia katakan.

" _Gypsophila_ ?"

"Bahasa sederhananya adalah _Baby Breath Flowers_."

"Ah, Bukankah bunga itu yang biasa digunakan pada upacara pernikahan ?" Kini Sehun mengerti rasanya berbincang dengan seorang perempuan yang tak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya, bahkan ketika Sehun bersama Baekhyun hanya jawaban-jawaban singkat yang mampu ia berikan walaupun Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar.

Luhan tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

Sehun memang tak tahu banyak tentang bunga, tapi ia tahu jika _Baby Breath Flowers_ sering digunakan dalam pernikahan. Hingga Sehun pernah mencari tahu makna dari bunga tersebut.

"Kau tahu apa makna bunga itu ?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Luhan yang baru saja menutup bukunya, rupanya gadis itu telah selesai membaca halaman terakhir.

"Tidak, aku hanya sering melihatnya dan pengasuhku yang memberitahuku tentang jenis dan namanya." Luhan tidak berbohong, halaman rumahnya di Inggris memang dipenuhi dengan bunga yang hidup berkelompok itu. Jenis _Gypsophila_ yang mempunyai nama sederhana _Baby Breath Flowers_ –begitu Bibi Jung mengatakannya ketika dulu mereka sering menyirami bunga dengan kelopak-kelopak kecil itu setiap pagi hari. Luhan cukup tahu nama dari bunga itu tanpa tahu maknanya.

" _Maknanya adalah kau_." Kalimat Sehun terdengar singkat, dan tegas. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat tak mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun bicarakan. Terkadang lelaki ini memiliki sisi tak terlihat yang membuatnya penasaran dengan segala kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, penilaian Luhan terhadap Sehun telah berubah, lelaki itu mampu memberikan kesan yang baik kepadanya.

Dulu, Luhan menilai jika Sehun tampak menakutkan dengan sorot tajam yang mengintimidasi, tapi setelah perbincangan mereka di perpustakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Luhan yakin jika Sehun adalah tipikal lelaki menyenangkan. Mungkin dari luar lelaki itu nampak seperti dinginnya es di kutub utara, tapi ketika sudah mengenalnya, Sehun akan menjadi lelaki hangat dengan penuh kepedulian.

 _Sehun Seperti es krim di musim panas, mampu meluluhkan hati._

Berawal dari perbincangan sederhana tentang bunga pada saat itu. Sekarang, setiap hari Luhan akan menemukan Bunga _Baby Breath_ , entah satu tangkai, dua tangkai, atau tiga tangkai. Tak banyak seperti buket bunga pada pernikahan, tapi cukup membuat Luhan tersenyum ketika setiap hari ia menemukan tangkai-tangkai itu. Selalu pada tempat yang sama, diatas bangku pada sudut perpustakaan. Tak perlu menebak siapa yang dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Karena jawabannya sudah terlihat jelas.

 _Sehun, Oh Sehun._

Lelaki yang selalu menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berbincang dengannya atau menikmati suasana sore hari dengan duduk dibawah pohon rindang.

Luhan pernah bertanya pada Sehun; _untuk apa bunga ini ?_

Sehun akan menjawab; _untuk kau simpan._

Hanya begitu, jawabannya akan sama ketika ia bertanya kembali di keesokan harinya.

Awalnya Luhan menganggap Sehun terlalu peduli kepadanya dengan memberi bunga ini, tapi pada akhirnya Luhan menyadari ada perasaan aneh ketika ia menemukan Sehun dengan beberapa tangkai bunganya tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Luhan tak pernah tahu perasaan itu, karena ia memang tak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ada desiran halus ketika Sehun mendekat kearahnya, dan ada rasa hangat ketika Sehun mengucap namanya dengan pelan.

Luhan pernah mencari penyebab semua itu dari buku yang ada di perpustakaan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya perasaan itu tak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Harus dirinya- _lah_ yang mencari tahu mengapa perasaan aneh itu muncul setiap Sehun berada di dekatnya.

Luhan tenggelam pada diamnya, memikirkan semua yang telah Sehun lakukan kepadanya, hanya melalui hal-hal sederhana seperti; menemaninya di perpustakaan, membantu membawa buku-buku berat dari kelas untuk dikembalikan lagi ke perpustakaan, atau menemaninya menghabiskan es krim di kantin Universitas.

Seharusnya Sehun tak perlu melakukan semua itu, mengingat lelaki itu adalah mahasiswa semester akhir yang penuh dengan tugas akhir, cukup menyiksa –kata Chanyeol ketika ia dan lelaki bertelinga Peri itu bertemu.

Tapi ketika Luhan memberikan larangan pada Sehun agar tak membantu atau menemaninya lelaki itu menjawab; _kau prioritasku dan akan selalu aku utamakan._

Prioritas ? Luhan tersenyum ketika mengingat kalimat itu, terdengar mempunyai makna yang sangat dalam ketika Sehun mengatakannya. Serius sekali hingga menyebut kata prioritas, tapi nyatanya Sehun selalu ada ketika Luhan membutuhkan bantuan.

"Baekhyun.." Sedari tadi Baekhyun memang berada disini, di rumah Luhan, gadis itu bergelung diatas tempat tidur, sibuk dengan ponselnya dan berulang kali mendesah pelan.

"Baekhyun.." Panggilan Luhan untuk Baekhyun yang kedua kali, hingga gadis itu terkejut mendapati Luhan yang mencubit pipinya.

"Sakit Lu.." Sang pemilik mengelus pipinya yang tampak memerah karena cubitan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Kau aku panggil tidak dengar sih."

"Ada apa ?" Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya, menatap Luhan yang tampaknya ingin bercerita, terlihat jelas pada wajah gadis itu.

"Aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika bersama dengan Sehun." Luhan bukan tipikal gadis yang suka bertele-tele, ia suka langsung berbicara pada inti masalah, agar tidak ada waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

"Perasaan aneh ? aneh bagaimana ? bukannya kau malah takut dengan lelaki itu ?" Tunggu, biarkan Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, ataukah jangan-jangan Luhan telah menaruh harapan pada Sehun ?

"Aneh, rasanya ada kupu-kupu bertebaran ketika aku melihat senyumnya, atau rasanya ada seperti yang melompat-lompat dihatiku ketika kami bersama. Ah aku tak tahu, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya." Luhan nampak frustasi, kemudian memilih berjalan menuju pinggir jendela kamarnya, menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih dengan terkaannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kalau saat ini bagaimana perasaanmu ? Ketika tak melihat Sehun disekitarmu ?" Baekhyun memancing, apakah akan sama dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Baekhyun mendengar jika gadis itu baru saja mendesah berat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Aku memikirkan Sehun, ingin tahu sedang apa ia sekarang ?" Itu jawabannya, dan pasti.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu dari samping.

"Jatuh cinta ?"

"Iya, seperti ada perasaan berdebar dan nyaman ketika Sehun berada disampingmu." Baekhyun tak tahu apakah Luhan memang sepolos ini, hingga tak mengenali perasaannya yang telah tertarik pada Sehun.

Luhan pernah membaca jika jatuh cinta adalah sebuah perasaan indah yang akan dirasakan oleh semua orang. Mereka akan merasakan sebuah kenyamanan dari orang-orang terdekat, orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Dan selama ini Luhan mendapatkan kenyamanan itu dari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya, Baekhyun tertawa keras ketika hari itu Sehun memberinya sebuah pengakuan, bukan karena Sehun ingin berkencan dengannya. Tapi cukup konyol memang, Sehun yang irit bicara itu tiba-tiba berjanji padanya akan meninggalkan predikat _player_ yang disandangnya. Ketika tak bisa berhenti tertawa, Baekhyun masih sempat bertanya pada lelaki yang mempunyai rahang tegas itu; _apa alasanmu berhenti dari kegiatan brengsekmu itu ?_ Sehun menjawab; _aku sudah menemukan bungaku, bunga yang akan selalu aku lindungi dengan kedua lenganku, agar cantiknya tak hilang, tak layu dengan cepat._

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari kalimat Sehun terdengar seperti barisan sajak yang biasa ia tulis, sebenarnya siapa yang belajar sastra sekarang ?

 _Jangan bercanda Sehun._ Itu yang mampu Baekhyun katakan ketika alasan Sehun terdengar seperti kalimat kutipan dari sebuah buku.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, lama sekali sorot tajam itu terasa seperti mengulitinya hingga suara beratnya terdengar penuh keyakinan; _aku tidak sedang dalam tahap bercanda._

Baiklah, kali ini Baekhyun akan mendengarkan cerita dari Sehun, didalam _cafe_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Waktu berlalu ketika Sehun telah selesai dengan ceritanya, lelaki itu menatap jalanan di depannya sembari memenum _Latte_ yang dipesannya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menelaah segala raut wajah itu, penuh keyakinan dan tidak ada ketakutan disana. sorot tajamnya terlihat mampu melindungi ucapan yang baru saja dikatakannya.

 _Aku menyukai Luhan, aku jatuh cinta padanya dan ingin melindunginya sepenuh hatiku_.

Itu kalimat milik Sehun sebelum mereka tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun tahu bagaimana Sehun, lelaki itu akan serius dan membuktikan kalimatnya ketika terobsesi dengan sesuatu, bukan obsesi sementara, melainkan sebuah obesesi yang mampu menarik segala perhatian didalam hatinya. _Sebuah perasaan jatuh cinta._

Baekhyun akan mengijinkan Sehun bersama Luhan jika lelaki itu mencari tahu sendiri tentang Luhan. Bukannya ia tak ingin membantu Sehun, tapi bukankah ia telah membantu cukup banyak ? mempertemukan Luhan dengan Sehun mungkin ?

Baekhyun hanya ingin Sehun sedikit berjuang, memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Membayar semua perasaan gadis-gadis yang sempat menjadi teman _one night stand_ nya. Memang, Baekhyun ragu ketika memberikan Luhan pada Sehun. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti; _memberi makan seekor serigala yang kelaparan ?_

 _Baekhyun yakin, lelaki itu tak akan merusak kelopak bunganya sendiri._

Baekhyun sepenuhnya percaya pada Luhan. Hanya hitungan bulan pertemanan mereka, Baekhyun telah mengenal bagaimana Luhan yang sebenarnya, gadis itu bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu. Baekhyun tahu, Luhan memiliki sisi lain, sebuah sisi yang tak dapat disentuh oleh siapapun. Hingga membuat Baekhyun yakin, Sehun akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan bunganya.

 _Tapi hari ini, sisi itu dapat di tembus Sehun dengan mudah._

Membuat Baekhyun tahu, jika Luhan sudah memberikan kepercayaannya pada Sehun untuk mengambil hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat bunganya, Luhan disana, duduk pada bangku taman, dibawah pohon rindang dengan hembusan angin musim semi yang membuat surai hitamnya melambai-lambai karena sang angin.

 _Harus berapa kali lagi Sehun katakan jika gadis itu sangat cantik._

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menggumamkan nama Luhan dari dalam hatinya, tak berhenti memuji semua kecantikan yang gadis itu miliki.

Mungkin, semua orang menilai jika Sehun menyukai Luhan karena fisik semata, bagaimana tidak ? Sehun adalah lelaki yang diidamkan para gadis, dan Luhan ? gadis itu adalah definisi dari sebuah kesempurnaan. Lalu apalagi yang dilihat oleh Sehun dari Luhan jika bukan hanya fisiknya semata ?

Jawabannya adalah; _hati._

Baiklah, biarkan semua orang menganggap semuanya adalah omong kosong. Lagipula, bagaimana semua orang percaya jika Sehun jatuh cinta dengan Luhan hanya dalam hitungan detik ? hanya dengan mereka bertatapan selama tiga detik ? jika pada nyatanya, Sehun berganti pasangan kencan layaknya berganti pakaian ?

Baiklah, biarkan semua orang menganggapnya begitu. Karena mereka memang tak tahu bagaimana fakta yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, Luhan- _lah_ yang berhasil merasuki sudut hatinya hingga yang paling dalam.

Sebelumnya, Sehun tak pernah mendapati seorang gadis seperti Luhan, seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan hatinya. Pada saat itu Sehun merasakan getaran lembut ketika Luhan berbicara dengannya, menatap matanya dan tersenyum bagaikan kilauan air laut yang diterpa cahaya.

Sehun melihatnya, semua beban gadis itu hilang ketika ia berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa lepas.

 _Bukankah sebuah bunga yang layu dapat mekar kembali dengan musim yang baru ? Jika disini Luhan adalah bunga itu, biarkan Sehun-lah yang menjadi musimnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ikut aku." Itu bukan tawaran, bukan juga pertanyaan, melainkan paksaan dengan tarikan pelan yang kuat. Luhan merasa lengannya dicengkeram dengan kuat sehingga ia yakin pasti setelah ini akan muncul bekas kemerahan disana.

Luhan diam, memilih mengikuti apa yang _orang itu_ lakukan, bukan pasrah, melainkan ia percaya jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja bersama _orang itu_.

Luhan menikmati setiap langkah yang ia ciptakan, Luhan menikmati bagaimana rasanya berada dibalik punggung lebar itu, Luhan menikmati bagaimana ia merasa teduh dibalik tubuh tinggi itu, Luhan menikmati semuanya, termasuk debaran hatinya yang semakin cepat.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam mobil, semuanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Atau mungkin mereka sedang menikmati debaran hati masing-masing.

Yang membawa Luhan adalah orang itu, Sehun. Yang kini sedang berada di balik kemudi dengan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun tak ingin waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, ia ingin Luhan sedikit lebih lama disampingnya. Menikmati bagaimana rasanya bersama dengan orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang tak berdasar, seperti sebuah rasa yang ia berikan kepada Luhan, perasaan cinta yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Luhan memang awam dengan urusan yang berkaitan dengan cinta, mungkin jika dirunut lagi pada pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Sehun, mungkin saat itulah Luhan merasa jika ia telah jatuh kedalam diri lelaki itu. Hanya saja Luhan tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana yang tengah hatinya rasakan. Tatapan itu, sorot tajam yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya, Suara besar lelaki itu yang terdengar menakutkan hingga wajah tampan dengan ekspresi seperti kutub utara, nyatanya mampu membuat Luhan bergetar.

Ini bukan tentang reaksi berlebihan yang diberikan Luhan kepada Sehun, tidak, Luhan memang jatuh cinta kepada pesona lelaki itu. Jika bertanya Sehun adalah lelaki pertama yang Luhan lihat setelah keluar dari sangkar, jawabannya adalah tidak. Di sekitar Luhan bahkan banyak sekali pengawal tampan bak aktor drama, dan memang Sehun- _lah_ yang mampu menyentuhnya hingga sisi hatinya yang tak bisa disentuh sekalipun.

Luhan terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari jika mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun telah berhenti, Sehun sudah turun dan memutar untuk membuka pintu disamping Luhan. Kemudian membantu Luhan untuk turun.

Mereka berada disini, di tepi Sungai _Han_ dengan semburat senja yang mulai nampak di langit barat. Ditemani dengan hembusan angin, dan arus sungai tenang yang menciptakan suara gemericik menyenangkan.

"Kau sudah mencari makna bunga itu ?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berperang batin dengan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan tanda tanya.

" _Baby Breath Flowers_. Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mencari maknanya ?" Tidak secara langsung, melainkan tersirat. Ketika Sehun mengatakan; _Makna bunga itu adalah kau_. Itulah waktu dimana Luhan harus mencari makna dari kalimat Sehun.

Sehun memang seperti itu, tipikal lelaki yang tak biasa mengungkapkan apa yang hatinya rasakan secara langsung, melainkan dengan kalimat aneh yang berisi sebuah pesan tersirat. Tapi, Luhan menyukai itu.

"Belum, aku tak bisa mendapatkannya." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar, gadis itu menunduk, seperti sengaja menghindari tatapan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

"Hei, jangan sedih, aku tak akan memarahimu." Untuk pertama kali, Sehun menyentuh _bunganya_ , menyentuh dagu Luhan dan membawa binar kecoklatan itu untuk ia tatap dengan dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang harus merasa bersalah disini.

"Jika kau memang tak tahu apa makna bunga itu, biarkan aku yang memberitahunya untukmu. Luhan." Sehun senang ketika gadis itu kembali dengan binar cerahnya, ia merasa telah berhasil membawa suasana yang baik bersama Luhan.

" _Maknanya adalah kau._ " Sehun kembali memberikan bunga itu kepadanya, bunga yang gagal ia cari maknanya, hanya ada setangkai sekarang, dan Luhan menerimanya, kemudian menatap kelopak-kelopak kecil itu dalam diam. Menunggu apa yang akan Sehun katakan setelahnya.

" _Baby Breath_ , seperti dirimu, Luhan. Tanpa noda, suci, tak tersentuh dan abadi. Bukankah itu adalah semua bagian yang ada dalam dirimu ?" Kali ini Sehun menatapnya, dalam, membuat Luhan merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Jika aku memang seperti itu, bukankah aku sangat rapuh ? seperti kelopak-kelopak ini ?" Luhan membalas kalimat Sehun, kelopak kecil itu ia petik, tidak ada paksaan, rasanya seperti memetik kelopak yang layu, dan kemudian membiarkan kelopak itu terbang tertiup angin senja.

"Tidak, kau tak serapuh itu jika kau mampu bertahan pada sang tangkai, lihat kelopakmu yang lain, mereka masih mekar dengan indah tanpa ada paksaan yang kau lakukan. Paksaan itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Sehun mendekat, mencoba menghapus beberapa sentimeter mereka, jemari kokoh itu menyentuh surai panjang Luhan, kemudian menyelipkannya dibalik telinga.

"Tapi bagaimana jika sang tangkai membiarkan kelopak itu jatuh ?" Suara Luhan terdengar, beradu dengan hembusan angin senja.

"Tangkai tidak pernah membiarkan kelopak itu jatuh." Wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan Luhan, hingga gadis itu mampu mencium aroma _woody_ bercampur _mint_ yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Sehun. _Menenangkan sekali._

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika sang kelopak sendiri- _lah_ yang memilih untuk jatuh ?"

"Tangkai akan ikut mati, tapi pada musim selanjutnya, tangkai dan kelopak itu akan bersama kembali. Karena sang musim akan membawa mereka pada babak kehidupan yang baru, mereka akan tetap abadi." Luhan kalah, ia jatuh, bertambah jatuh samakin dalam pada diri Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, dikepalanya sudah tak ada lagi kalimat pembalas yang akan ia tujukan pada Sehun, lelaki itu menang.

"Luhan.." Suara Sehun terdengar berat dan pelan, jarak mereka telah terkikis. Lengan lelaki itu sudah merengkuh pinggang Luhan, membiarkan tubuh kecil itu berada didalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau adalah sang kelopak, biarkan aku menjadi tangkai dan musim-mu."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu, membuatmu bertahan dengan tangkaiku, membiarkan cinta kita abadi seperti musim yang akan membawa bunga dan tangkai itu kembali pada sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Kau adalah bungaku."

Luhan terdiam, ia tak menyangka jika Sehun mengartikan dirinya sedalam ini.

Jemari kecilnya ia bawa menelusuri wajah lelaki dihadapannya itu, menikmati setiap ukiran tegas yang Tuhan ciptakan kepada Sehun. Luhan membawa pandangannya pada Sehun, menatap sorot tajam yang dulu sempat ia takuti, tidak ada keraguan disana. Sehun mengatakan apa yang hatinya inginkan dengan baik.

"Sehun.." Yang dipanggil hanya diam, menikmati bagaimana suara lembut itu mengalunkan namanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih telah memberiku bagaimana arti cinta." Sehun bahagia, ia senang ketika perasaannya terbalaskan, gadis itu ia bawa kedalam pelukannya, Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dan memberikan kecupan disana, sedikit lama, membiarkan Luhan tahu bagaimana ia begitu mencintai gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Luhan."

Mereka berpelukan, menyalurkan bagaimana perasaan kasih sayang yang tengah bersemi didalam hati. Membiarkan debaran jantung berpacu satu sama lain, saling melempar senyum, saling menatap dengan penuh kasih. Hingga pada akhirnya, Luhan terkikik ketika Sehun mengecup seluruh wajahnya, menghujami wajah cantik itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Luhan tak menolak, tak bisa lari juga karena tubuh kecilnya terkunci diantara lengan keras Sehun.

"Sudah ada berapa tangkai yang kau dapatkan dariku." Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, wajah gadis itu memerah ketika menatap Sehun, tak percaya jika kecupan-kecupan itu dapat mempengaruhi debaran jantungnya, membuat organ itu berdegup semakin kencang.

"Mungkin, cukup untuk dibuat satu buket _Baby Breath_." Wajahnya memerah, ada raut kegugupan disana, membuatnya nampak lucu dimata Sehun.

"Baiklah, jangan dibuang. Simpan saja." Sekarang Luhan tahu, jika sisi dominan Sehun lebih kuat, lelaki itu suka memerintah seenaknya, tapi Luhan menyukai bagaimana Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Untuk apa ?" Kelopak itu mengerjap, bibir merahnya mengerucut, Sehun jadi gemas dibuatnya.

"Untuk kita menikah nanti." Sehun tersenyum, dan Luhan pun ikut tersenyum ketika mata Sehun menyipit seperti bulan sabit, tampan sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun merasakan tubuhnya yang tersentak kaget ketika sebuah kecupan ringan menyentuh bibirnya. Luhan menciumnya, gadis itu bahkan memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun." Sehun menyukai bagaimana binar itu, wajah cantik itu yang terlihat cerah bahagia karenanya.

Sehun akan membuat Luhan bahagia, Sehun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membawa Luhan pada jalan kebahagiaan hingga pada ujung kehidupan mereka, hingga musim akan berganti dan membuat cerinta cinta mereka menjadi abadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tangkai tak akan membiarkan sang kelopak untuk jatuh, Jika kelopak terjatuh, maka tangkai akan ikut mati bersama sang kelopak. Tangkai akan menjadi tempat bertahan kelopak, entah ketika hujan datang atau sang angin berhembus kencang, karena tangkai akan menjadi satu-satunya rumah untuk sang kelopak._

 _Begitulah sang Bunga, dimana Tangkai dan Kelopak akan bertahan bersama Musim yang terus membawa mereka kedalam kehidupan baru._

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

Readers-nim, Thankyou for always supporting Us!

 **.**

Last, guess me who?

Apriltaste, Arianne794, BaekbeeLu, Fujoaoi, lolipopsehun,

ramyoon, Septemberlullaby,Summerlight92, theking arthur, xiugarbaby

 **.**

 **Happy HunHan Month!**

 **Happy HunHan Day!**

 **Happy Sehun Day! Happy Luhan Day!**


End file.
